The present application claims the benefit of priority from Danish patent application No. PA 2001 00105 filed on Jan. 19, 2001.
The present invention relates to roof window assemblies comprising a window component and at least one screening accessory for mounting on the exterior side of the window component.
Traditionally, external screening accessories to be used with such roof window assemblies comprise guide rails integral with the housing and which are fastened to the side members of the frame during mounting. However, these guide rails contribute to the height of the roof window in a direction perpendicular to the roof surface. This is not desirable, ia. from an aesthetic point of view.
It is an object of the invention to provide a window component which makes it possible to design a window with a low installation height.
According to the invention, a window component is provided, said window component comprising a substantially rectangular glazing element with external and internal major surfaces, and a window frame including a top member, two side members and a bottom member, said window frame members engaging edge zones of said external major surface of the glazing element along all sides thereof, wherein said window frame is made of profile material having substantially L-shaped cross-section comprising a first profile wall for engagement with said edge zones of said external major surface of the glazing element and a second profile wall extending generally at substantially right angles to said first profile wall, the second profile wall of at least the side members of the window frame providing at an external side thereof a transverse inwards recess extending in the longitudinal direction of the frame member, said roof window assembly further comprising an external screening accessory comprising an elongate housing extending in parallel with the top and bottom members of the frame, a screening member accommodated in said housing to be retractable therefrom by movement parallel to the side members of the frame and an end member connected with a free end of said screening member and extending throughout the width of the window frame parallel to the top and bottom members of the frame, engaging means being provided at either end of said end member for engagement with said transverse inwards recess of the second profile wall of each side of the window frame of the window component.
By making the engagement means for the screening accessory integral with the window frame, the guide rails employed in prior art designs become superfluous.
In another aspect of the invention, a roof window assembly is provided.
In yet another aspect, a screening assembly is provided.
Further structural and operational details of preferred designs of roof window assemblies and components embodying the invention and advantages obtained thereby will become apparent from the appended drawings and the detailed description to follow.